why me
by lana123
Summary: Abbie Rosenberg lives in a motel with her constantly drunk father. her mother died a little while ago, the reason she no longer has a place to call home. when she runs into Sam and dean, her world is turned upside down. not just in Abbie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer--- the only things I own are my clothes and my trusty laptop, which im writing this story on.**

The day was cold, though the sun was shinning through the clouds, so as I walked down the street to the motel I pulled my thin jumper closer, crossing my arms over my stomach and pulling my sleeves part way over my hands. I already knew that dad would be drunk, though I hadn't seen him yet. This morning I had snuck out of the room even before he had woken up from the armchair in front of the TV. That had been a couple of hours ago. Since then I had sat a bench in a nearby park and daydreamed. I stopped at a store on the way to the room and bought a ready made sandwich with the money I had managed to get from dads wallet. Chances are he wouldn't even miss it, if he noticed he would think the used it to buy more booze. Back at the room dad was still sat in the same place, though he was awake now. The bottles of beer from which he had drunk from were still on the floor next to him, and a bottle that was half drunk was in his hand. He slowly raised it to his lips and took a long drink as I bustled into the kitchen and got two plates from the cupboard, getting out the sandwiches and cutting both in half, putting them on the plates. My stomach rumbled quietly as I brought the food to my dad.

"dad, would you like some food?" I asked him and after a few seconds his eyes focused on me and he smiled.

"alright, daarliin…" he slurred. I smiled back and gave him the plate, which he put on his lap so that he didn't have to put down his beer. I reached down and collected as many of the empty bottles beside him and taking them outside, then dumping them in the big bins outside, having to make a couple of trips before they were all gone. After I had finished I sighed and got out the laptop that I had saved up for, in the years before mum's death. Sometimes I wished I wasn't an only child, just so I would have someone to talk to. I turned on the laptop and it started up quickly, while it was I got the charger and plugged it in. I went on the internet and typed in the address before pressing enter. I plugged in the headphones from my MP3 and clicked on the play button. This is what I spent my days doing. Watching 'buffy the vampire slayer' on the internet and looking after my constantly drunk or unconscious father. I liked buffy, she could take care of herself and I had watched the series over and over, blocking out the real world for just a while. I left my sandwich for later, knowing I would probably not get any other food for the rest of the day. When my stomach grumbled again, louder this time I finally decided to have a drink, knowing that it would numb the hunger slightly, if onlt for a while. The episode I had been watching had finished a few minutes before and I had just been sitting there, not really thinking of anything. After having the drink I went outside to sit on one of the benches outside, MP3 in hand. I turned it on and sat down, looking round the car park before leaning back and daydreaming, thinking about another time, when I was happy, a child.

"are you alright?" someone asked and I blinked a few times, realising that two men were stood in front of me. That was when I realized that I was shaking from the cold and my MP3 had died sometime while I was lost in memories.

"yeah, I'm fine." I said mustering up a fake smile to go along with the friendly voice I put on. This was ruined when a tear traced a pattern down my cheek. I laughed quietly and whipped it away. Then I took out my headphones and set them down on the bench next to me. With the most crummy timing ever my stomach choose then to rumble loudly, loud enough for the men in front of me to hear. One gave me a worried look.

"im sam, this is dean." said the one who had looked sympathetic and I smiled.

"abbie." I said, holding out a hand for them to shake, which sam did happily. His hand was huge, engulfing mine completely. It was also very warm, compared to my freezing hand.

"where are you staying?" he asked, letting me go.

"number 6." I told him, indicating the door on my right.

"hey, we'll be neighbours!" he said in a voice that was a little to bright.

"I might see you around then. Goodbye." I said to both of them before getting my MP3 from next to me a going to my room.

**Hey to anyone who is reading this. Please pm me or review as I don't know exactly what is going to happen next. **

**HELP MEEE!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and I really need a beta, to. **


	2. Chapter 2

"that girl seemed nice," I told dean as he did research on my laptop, a rare sight.

"umm…" he said, sounding distracted. I decided to change the subject.

"you found anything good?" I asked, walking over to where he was sat at the table and placing one hand on the chair, leaning forward and looking over his shoulder.

"yeah, they have just finished rebuilding a house at the edge of town that had partly burned down three months ago. There were three people there at the time, two adults and a kid." he brought up a picture that had been minimized and it showed a man and woman smiling happily at the camera, a little kid sat in front of them on grass, smiling cheerily in the way only a kid could. The back ground looked like a park, with a willow tree, swings and a seesaw. You could faintly see kids playing on them and running round happily. I focused again on the family, trying to memorize the faces. The little girl had dark red brown hair, slightly darker than her mothers vibrant red and the father had dark drown hair, cut short. The girl had grey eyes, the mother had bright blue and the father brown. They seemed like a normal family, if ever there was such a thing as normal.

"were there any survivors?" I asked, wishing I hadn't had to ask. Even after all we had seen I still didn't like saying that. Dean seemed to preoccupied to notice my discomfort.

"the father and little girl survived, only the mother was trapped inside by a fallen beam. The fire crew couldn't get to her in time and she died in the house."

"so what makes you think theres a job here?" I asked. Dean hadn't mentioned anything supernatural yet, but I had a feeling he was about to.

"two different people who were rebuilding the house have both ran out of the house scared, having stayed late to get some extra work done. Both have no idea why they did, or even how they got outside. The house has now been sold to a family new to the town. Nothing has happened yet, though." I thought for a moment.

"can I read the newspaper article?" I asked and dean nodded before getting out of the seat and going to sit on the bed. I sat down and read the first line but was interrupted by the sound of raised voices. I looked to dean, who also seemed to have heard the disturbance.

"_-your fullt, everythin's always y-uur fuult!" _a man slurred loudly, so obviously drunk. I wouldn't have worried, if it hadn't been for the fact the noise seemed to be coming from the next room along, room 6.

"_dad, please!" _a girl shouted and then it went silent for a few seconds. There was a dull _thud _that I had heard way to ofter, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, then a crash as something, or rather someone hit the floor.

"_dammn girlz…" _the man muttered to himself and I heard a door open then close again quickly.

**A big thanks to baby-bear-93 who gave me the idea for this bit. Please tell me if I have got the boys behaviour wrong, cause I don't really know how they would act, only from what I had seen on TV and read in other fanfics. **

**don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes when we were both sure that the man had left me and dean rushed out of the apartment, leaving the door open and dreading the worst. I got to the door first and tried it.

"locked." I told dean and he went back and got our lock pick. In half a minute I had the door open and as I stood up to go inside was hit by the smell of beer, wafting from inside. The smell made me stop for a few seconds before going inside and flicking the light switch, only to find that it no longer worked. A laptop buzzed happily to its self on one of the two beds. Both were made neatly, but that was where it went downhill. The TV was on, though the volume was muted, and next to one of two armchairs that had been moved in front of it was a large stack of empty bottles. The girl we had seen on the bench outside was on the floor, illuminated by the light from the TV she looked like she had simply fallen asleep, though the awkward way her arm was bent suggested differently. I rushed over to the girl and turned her over so she was lying on her back before slipping one arm under her knees and the other supported her neck. It was easy to lift her up and get to me feet so I could take her out the room, a little to easy. I could feel her ribs through her thin jumper as I lifted her and heard her stomach rumble once even though she was unconscious. Dean walked behind me as I took her back to our room and laid her gently on the bed, not even complaining that the bed closest the door just happened to be deans. He simply went to the impala outside and got the first aid kit from the glove compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_itz yuur fult dat youur moms deead, always haz beenn…" dad told me as I had sat down in the only other armchair. _

"_what are you talking about?" I asked, my voice raised slightly at the accusation. _

"_yoooo know iim right. Itz your fullt, everythin's always y-uur fuult!" he was shouting now, at me. He was accusing ME of killing mom, as if I could do such a thing anyway! _

"_dad, please!" I found myself shouting, getting up. Dad also got up, throwing the bottle he was holding to the floor. He had never done this before, never even said such a thing. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I saw a fist flying towards my face and a sickening thud. Time seemed to slow and my vision blurred round the edges as I saw the floor come up to greet me, and as I hit it, or thought I hit it, everything faded. _

I sat up and gasped, afraid that dad might hit me again, but as I did my arm twanged horribly and my vision went blurred again. I fell back onto the cushions that had originally been behind my head, wait cushions? For the first time I looked round the room and though my head was foggy with pain I could tell I wasn't in my own room. For one the place was actually lit, without the windows closed, two it didn't smell of alcohol and third the man I had met outside, sam, was rushing towards me from across the room. So this must be their room, I thought as I watching him come up beside me.

"are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded, not a good thing to do considering. I stopped abruptly as sheer, white hot pain exploded inside my brain. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, only opening my eyes again when the pain faded slightly, though it didn't leave me alone just yet. I laughed weakly.

"I can be really stupid sometimes," I said, still smiling and sam smiled to.

"sam, I think I've found something!" dean shouted somewhere out of my view line and I winced slightly at the loud noise.

"not so loud, dean." sam reminded his brother as he leant over me and grabbed a few pillows before propping me up so the I was sitting. Now I could see dean, face a few inches from a laptop screen.

"as you may have heard, there was a tragic fire today at the Rosenberg's house. The fire crew were called almost as soon as the fire was seen, but they did not arrive quick enough to save Lilly Roseburg, 36, who had been trapped in the house by a fallen wood beam. Both Daniel, 38, and abbie , 16, are devastated by the loss and we urge you all to visit them in their time of need. At present they are staying at the local motel, room 6." dean read and I knew what he was reading almost immediately, having read many times myself and trying to tell myself that it couldn't be true. But over the months I had come to accept it, and though the wound of losing a loved one may never truly heal I had learned to move on. But dad hadn't. I realized that only now. That was the reason he had starved himself, why he drank beer from the local shop until he was unconscious on a regular basis. Because he couldn't except that his wife was dead.

"wait." sam said, interrupting my epiphany. "isn't that you? Abbie Rosenberg. that's what you said your name was." I had to admit that he was smart, quick to join the dots. Dean seemed to have come to that conclusion to, and I knew there was no denying it. So I simply sighed.

"yeah,"

**There you have it, chapter three. Not all the chapters will be this long, I just a have a really good idea about what will happen next. Oh, by the way, I didn't say when this was so im going to say now. It is when sam is looking for people with powers, before he is kidnapped and killed at the end of the season and when he kills azazle, to. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Please note that I have never actually been knocked out [thank god] so I don't know what It feels like, so im sorry if I described it wrong and please tell me so! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

After that little startling bit of truth sam and dean had gone outside, claiming that they needed to 'talk alone' and I let them. Once they were gone I sat up, more slowly this time, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. It was only then that I realized that right my arm was in a sling, with a metal pole that I could barely see but had so obviously been pushed through the entire length of my arm. I stared at it for a little bit, having not felt it. Then mentally shrugged and slowly stood, wobbling slightly as my legs felt like jelly. But I still managed to walk over to the laptop, curiosity getting the better of me. On the table there was also a brown leather book type thing, open on a certain page. I looked at it with mild interest, but was soon put of when I saw that it was hand written, writing scribbled everywhere and anywhere the person who had wrote it could fit the writing. I turned my attention back to the laptop. The page it was open on was the newspaper article dean had read out, but there were many more pages minimized. There was a picture of our family when we had gone to the park, all three of us smiling happily. Back when we were all one big happy family. Another was the local cemetery, the page scrolled down to the information on Lilly's grave, where it was, what was written on it, what it looked like. I frowned at the page. The forth page was of yet simply open on Google, so I clicked back on the first page and went to get a drink of water, my mouth felt dry, my throat to. Half way through my glass of water sam and dean walked in. sam frowned when he saw the empty bed, and looking round the room he quickly saw me.

"what are you doing?" he asked as he came rushing over to me. I smiled at him a little, glad of his concern, then held up the glass of water.

"I was thirsty," I told him, and my stomach rumbled again. Dean chuckled from where he stood behind sam.

"and hungry to, by the sound of it. Want me to pop out and grab some food?" he asked and I nodded eagerly. He laughed again. Sam didn't see the funny side of it though. "you to sammy?" he asked and sam nodded without turning round, looking lost in thought. When dean had gone he finally focused on me. I had sat down in one of the chairs that was for the table.

"how long since you last ate?" he asked as he came over to stand with his hands rested on the table, looking me in the eyes. I shrugged, thinking.

"yesterday. I had half a pot of pasta from the store. Ate it at the park around lunch, its nice out there, though a bit cold." I told him. And I saw the horror as I said this, though after a second he managed to mask it from me. He turned round, straightening up.

"good job we found her, would have been dead in a week." he muttered as he walked away, thinking I wouldn't hear him, but I did. "wanna watch TV?" he asked and I perked up, I never got to watch TV in our own apartment, not unless dad goes to the pub, so I hadn't watched anything in ages.

"please!" I said as I got up and walked slowly over to the sofa in front of the TV, on the opposite wall from the beds. Sam was already sat down when I got there, remote in hand and about to turn on the TV. I sat on the opposite side, swinging my legs up beside me and resting my good elbow on the arm of the chair.

I don't know what we watched, it was mindless watching, because the next thing I knew dean was knocking on the door and calling for sam to let him in 'cause it was cold'. Sam got up quickly and scrambled to the door, quickly unlocking it and opening the door. I stayed sat there, simply swinging my legs down so dean would be able to fit on the sofa as well. For the few hours that I was with sam and dean I felt happy, safe, and no longer hungry. I hadn't realized just HOW hungry I was, but suddenly, with the smell of disgusting greasy food in the air, I was ravenous. As soon as dean gave me the warm cheese burger, fries and cola I was stuffing my face. Well, actually I wasn't, cause that would have been embarrassing, but still. I ate the burger quickly, but managed to pace myself with the chips. When I was done sam and dean had already finished, so as I drank my cold cola I collected all re rubbish, balancing them on top of my broken arm then went over to the bin. Having put the now empty cola cup in the trash along with all the other rubbish I sat back down. It was then that the trouble started. Someone banged loudly on the door and all three of us looked up, startled.

"ABBIE! COME OUT! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF!!!" it was my dad, that I knew. Apart from that my only coherent thought consisted of 'he's not drunk!'

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, and I will try to get up another chapter before the end of the day, but im not promising anything, only that my updates will slow down after a couple of days. **

**Review, review, review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few seconds later I finally realized what was happening. When I didn't come out and my father didn't hear the door unlock I heard him take a few steps back. Knowing what he would do next I decided to brave his anger and ran to the door, yanking it open just as my dad started running the few steps to knock down the door. Only the door wasn't there anymore, it was just me. Dad bashed into me hard enough to push the air from my lungs, then for the second time that night everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As abbie's father took a few steps back abbie finally snapped out of her stupor. She jumped up and ran to the door. Me and dean also got up, but didn't get there in time. Abbie yanked the door open as quick as she could just as her father ran, effectively flinging himself into her. There was a sickening crunch as abbie hit the floor and as her father scrambled off her I assessed the damage. I moved close, noting first how she wasn't breathing, then with a terrified gasp her neck, which was bent to far in the wrong direction. Her eyes were glassy. Abbie Rosenberg was dead at the age of 17.

**I know it was a short chapter, but I felt that it had to stop there. don't worry though, the story isn't finished. Oh, by the way, don't shoot me, I was as shocked as you were when I wrote this. Im just the vessel, a meagre servant for unknown entities. **

**Review review review!**

**And don't worry, im writing the next bit in a minute so you wont have to live with the annoying cliff hanger. **


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped as I raised my head. I looked forward. It was night and I was sat in the impala.

"Sammy? You okay?" dean asked from beside me and I turned to him.

"what day is it?" I asked him and he laughed, before quickly looking over at me and realizing I was serious.

"It happened again, didn't it?" he asked in a voice that was understanding, and I didn't like it one bit.

"dean?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I had just seen a 17 year old girl, killed by her not-so-drunk father. I had reason to be angry, mentally tiered and disgusted all at the same time, didn't I?

"Thursday, its about 1. Happy?" he asked. And I was. It had happened later on tonight, so we had a whole day to save her.

"I have some info about the next place we are going to." I said and dean straightened in his seat slightly, so obviously listening.

"so?" he asked, hinting that I should tell him what.

"abbie rosenburg and her father, Daniel" pure hatred filled my voice when I said both father and his name, and I let it. Dean flinched slightly but pretended it hadn't got to him.

"that bad hu?" he asked, glancing at me again. Typical dean, turns everything into a joke.

"that bad," I said, still slightly bitter, even if we could stop it.

"so what about them?" he asked, I had gotten off track.

"oh, right. Live in flat 6, the only motel in cantreville. A few months ago their house half burnt down. They have only just finished rebuilding what was damaged by the fire and a new family has bought it. Two different people have both stayed at night whilst trying to finish certain jobs. Both times they have run from the house with no memory of why they ran or what they saw. We thought that it could have been the ghost of Lilly Rosenberg, the only person to die in the fire." I told him and he simply sat there and listened.

"so what happened after that?" dean asked. He always did know when something else was going on and exactly the right questions to ask.

"nothing'" I told him and he nodded slightly.

"Kay," he said but I knew that I hadn't heard the last of it.

We drove in silence for hours, and finally when it started to get light we approached the town. On the way to the motel dean stopped and told me to 'go get breakfast' and then, as usual, told me 'not to forget the pie'. I had obliged and got back quickly, thinking it somewhat strange that he wanted pie in the morning. But I didn't ask, I had more important things on my mind. We booked into the motel at the same time as we had before, and I specifically asked for room 7. Dean grabbed our duffle bag and food from the car and as we went to the room I stopped. Abbie was sat there again today, listening to music with a few stray tears running down her cheeks. We were earlier than we had been in my vision, though I said nothing about it to dean. Instead I simply went back outside and sat on the bench next to abbie. She looked up at the sudden movement and took out one of her earphones, wiping away the tears.

"can I help you?" she asked, applying a thoroughly fake smile that I could have seen through even from a mile away.

"im sam. My brother, dean, just went inside. I saw you sat out here and was wondering if you were okay." I told her, trying to keep the conversation as similar to what it had been before as possible.

"no, im fine. Im abbie, by the way." she said said once again held out a hand. "I live at number 6 so it looks like were going to be neighbours!" she said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"yeah, maybe I'll see you around. Bye." I said before getting back up and going back in the room. Once I had shut the door I leant against it for a few seconds, before going over to the duffle bag that was at the end of the bed and took out my laptop and plug. I turned it on and I quickly turned it on.

"is that what you were so torn up about? I girl?" I dean asked, and I turned around to see him looking at me. I stood up.

"I told you, It was nothing!" I said, my hands bunching up at my sides.

"hell it wasn't! you were wound tighter than a spring!" dean told me andI huffed.

"it, was, nothing!" I half shouted, sounding out each word separately. Suddenly dean was against the wall, gasping for breath. "what the…" I said and he instantly dropped to the floor. "dean? Are you okay?" I asked, half hysterical. I went over to him quickly, meaning to help him up but he just shooed me away.

"haven't you got research to do?" he asked as he stood, not sounding at all angry. I sighed and got back to the task at hand. I strolled over to the table, pulling out a seat and sitting down before opening the web. Within minutes I had found it. I different house fire also involving the Rosenberg's when abbie was only months old. No-one had got hurt, but they had had to rebuild the house. So I had been right all along. Now all I had to do was stop abbie from being killed. Because that wasn't going to be hard.

**Told you I wouldn't keep up the suspense. Hope this is okay and you guys can figure out what is going on. If you can I want to hear what you think of my idea. Also if I got the boys behaviour wrong you wont mind if you have a little rant about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"run this by me one more time?" dean said from where he was sat on his bed.

"I had a, vision of abbie dying at the hand of her drunken father. So I thought about all the other times I had had visions. Each times they had been connected to yellow eyes somehow, right? Then I thought about abbie. Her mother had died in a house fire, which is how he usually kills people. So I looked up other house fires in the area. Same house as before. Same family, only last time abbie's mother HAD got out." I explained for the second time tonight.

"and this has, what to do with the spirit?" dean asked and I frowned, pausing in my pacing for a moment.

"I don't know yet." I told him, annoyed that I hadn't come up with that yet.

"so we just have to stop abbie's father from killing abbie later on tonight?" dean asked and I turned to him. He had that smug expression on that said well-that'll-be-a-piece-of-cake. I sighed.

"its not going to be easy, dean." I said and his smile widened.

"course it will. We just have to knock on the door when we first hear shouting and ask if everything is okay." he said, making me feel like and idiot for not thinking of it first.

"ok, well try that. But if it doesn't work I'm holding you personally responsible." I said.

"your just annoyed cause I thought of it first," he said and laughed. "you are!" he said.

"bite me." I said, ending the conversation. I turned round to look at the time. It wasn't dark yet so we had some time to kill. "why don't we go check out the house?" I asked and turned round. Dean simply nodded and walked to the door, picking up his leather jacket on the way out. I followed him out, getting the key on the way.

When we pulled up outside the house I could see that it was empty. There were no lights on inside and no movement that I could see. The curtains were drawn, though, so I couldn't see very much. Me and dean snuck round the back, him holding the sawn off shot gun, fully loaded with rock salt, and I had the EMF meter safely tucked away in my inside pocket. The back door was open, and neither the screen door nor the normal one make a noise as we opened them. We scoured every room, but there was nothing. No EMF, no ghost, nothing. Just white walls and wooden doors. It made no sense. Once we got back to the impala me and dean exchanged a look.

"what are we meant to do now?" dean asked me and I looked around the street.

"go back to our room?" I asked him and he sighed before putting the shot gun in the back seat.

Back at the room we both sat on 'our' beds and waited for the inevitable as I thought about the look dean had had in his eyes when we had found nothing at the house. It was almost as if he had been sad that there wasn't a case here, but that made no sense. We were listening so hard for any noise next door, that we both jumped when we heard _Daniel _say something, though it was what we hadn't heard before, or rather what I hadn't. the piece of conversation I had missed last time.

"itz yuur fult dat youur moms deead, always haz beenn…" he said and me and dean immediately jumped up and ran to the door.

"dad, please!" I heard abbie say loudly, and knowing what was next I quickly pounded on the door.

"is everything alright in there?" I heard myself shouting through the door. "I heard shouting!" I said.

"I'll get it, _dad"_ abbie said and I heard someone grunt and a sofa creek. The door opened. "oh, hey!" abbie said, her fake smile once again plastered on her face.

"hey, are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded in a way that meant nothing, but was just an automatic reaction. Just then a high pitched wailing noise interrupted. It was coming from my pocket. Abbie frowned. It was my EMF meter. And it was going off. "just a minute." I told her and turned to dean. He knew what the noise was immediately. I pretended it was mobile and fished it out of my pocket, switching off the device while I did. I threw the mobile to dean and he caught it easily. "you sure your okay?" I asked and she nodded again. I decided to leave it. "bye then." I said.

"bye," then she closed the door behind her. Thinking my job was done we went back to our own room.

"here." dean said, giving me back my mobile when I got inside.

"_helllp heeer…_" something hissed from across the room. Me and dean spun towards the noise, to find that a woman was stood across the room, facing them. She was dressed in white, her face almost the same colour. She had probably been pretty, when she was alive. I stored her face away for later research when she spoke again. "_savve aabbbiee…_" she said, and I gasped realizing who it was. Abbie's mother. Just then she disappeared from the room, leaving me and dean wondering what to do next.

**There you go. Hope that cleared some things up for everyone. **

**don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**What happened next helped everything make sense. **_

"_**dad please!" abbie screamed next door and me and dean jumped almost a foot in the air after the silence. **_

"_**shhhhe lo-loved you. H-how could ya? How could ya kiiill ur' own mutherr?" her father asked also loud enough to hear. "it waz ur fuult shez dead, now ur gunna pay." he said, quieter this time. Once again came the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the dull thud **_**as abbie hit the ground.**

"**stupid girll…" I heard him mummble as there was another, more muffle thud. A door slammed and heavy footsteps faded away. Then both me and dean made a mad dash to the door and I quickly unlocked the door, letting the door swing open of its own accord. This time I didn't bother with the light switch, simply went over to where abbie was laying. She wasn't in front of the TV this time, and the TV its self was switched off. She was laying at the foot of the beds. As I got closer I realised that she wasn't unconscious, instead she was quietly crying and rocking slightly where she lay. **

"**is he gone?" she whispered as she heard us approach. **

"**he's gone." I confirmed and she uncurled herself slightly so that she could see both me and dean before smiling up at me, her eyes hopeful and tears running freely down her cheeks. **

"**don't suppose you could help a stranger?" she asked and the way she said it combined with the way she looked made my heart melt. **

"**sure. Can you walk?" I asked and she nodded before uncurling herself further and standing. I walked to the door and once there turned to see her walking towards me slowly, looking towards the ground and slightly favouring her left leg. "your leg okay?" I asked and she nodded. I suddenly realized what that second thud had been. He had **_**kicked**_** her, when she was already on the floor. Probably bruised the muscle doing so. Seeing me watching her abbie tried to keep her limp under control, until it had almost completely gone. Back at our room I got abbie to sit on the couch before giving her the remote and getting her a glass of water and one of the three sandwiches I had bought this morning whilst getting breakfast. When she saw the food she raised her eye brows before shaking her head.**

"**I cant take those!" she said and I chuckled a little. **

"**when did you last eat?" I asked her and she shrugged before giving me the answer I was hoping for. **

"**yesterday, I think. About lunch time." she said and I smiled at her.**

"**eat." I commanded and pushed the glass and plate into either hand. She shrugged and started drinking. I sat down and turned on the TV, and soon dean had settled down next to me. I wasn't watching the TV though, I was trying to figure out how to help Abbie and get her away from her dad. When I looked at the clock again I noticed that it was almost the time Abbie's dad had come the last time, so decided it was time we took her back to her own room. "Abbie?" I asked and she looked at me. **

"**yeah?" **

"**do you think that maybe you should go? I mean your dad might come-" she interrupted me, for which I was grateful. **

"**oh, right. Yeah, I'll get out of your way. See you tomorrow?" she asked in a way that was slightly TO hopeful. **

"**maybe." I said and she quickly got up and went out of the room, leaving me and dean still sat on the couch. **

**I really need help from everyone. I don know what power Abbie should have. Please help me by saying what you think she should have! Peasee!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once I had got back to the room I quickly shut the door and got ready for bed, dreading what might of happened if Sam hadn't reminded me of the time. I lay in my bed for a few minutes before dad finally came in. **

"**you awake, Abbie?" he asked into the dark and I heard my breath hitch in fear. "thought so." he said. He wasn't drunk, though I could tell he was still angry at me. I couldn't believe it! How could he blame me for my own mothers death! I heard him walk towards his bed and sit down. I shut my eyes and tried to shut him out, but try as I might I could still hear his heavy breathing. After a minute the bed creaked and his breathing evened out, telling me he had fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes, before getting up and sneaking out bear foot. Going to Sam and dean's door I went to knock, but in hearing voices inside I froze. **

"**how do we help her?" Sam asked and I listened harder.**

"**her, father…" the voice was strained and harsh, but I could tell who it was immediately having grown up with that voice for almost 17 years. My mother. I let out a strangled gasp as I stepped away from the door, my vision quickly fading round the edges. **

_**Wake up. Wake up, wakeup… **_**I pleaded with myself as I saw the door open and a startled dean race out, Sam close behind. **

"**Abbie?" Sam asked as the world tipped at a peculiar angle. "Abbie!" he called, leaving me wondering what was so important. The throbbing in my leg suddenly got worse than before, making me wonder if perhaps I hadn't just bruised the muscle. The pain from my leg threaten to push me over the edge of consciousness and made the world turn a sickly shade of grey as I looked up at Sam's face. I didn't know how he had gotten there or when, but the next thing I saw was my mother, my hand in hers and wearing a beautiful white dress. **

**Sorry its not quite as long as before, but else it would end up being a VERY long chapter. Please could you all vote on the poll I am doing on my profile about this chapter, else I will either have to go with something all of you might not like or stop writing this until you do. **

**don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the fact it was all bold and weird, I think I have fixed the problem now!**

**Disclaimer---- yeah, right…**

**Don't forget to do my poll, else I cant write the next chapter!**

**---------------------------**

_**She had her hand in mine and was leading me through a forest. Light shined down on her through the trees, giving her a faint glow. As I watched she turned her round to look at me, still walking and not putting a foot wrong. She smiled that loving smile that I had always known. **_

"_**don't worry Abbie, Abbie? Come on Abbie, wake up!" the voice warped mid sentence, changing to that of a mans. My vision faded, leaving me forever with the image of my mother. **_

**The mans voice was hushed, as if afraid to be overheard, but you could still hear the worry in it. "Abbie! You okay?" he asked as I sat up straighter. It was Sam's voice, I realized. Then the last 6 months flooded my consciousness and I slumped a little, feeling utterly defeated. Then I remembered my mother, she wouldn't want me to give up. I looked round blearily, to find that we were back in room 6. It was only then that I realized Sam and dean were both tied to chairs, there legs ties to its legs and there arms, its arms. Or they should have been, only dean had somehow managed to get one of the rope ties to slide up both his arm and the chair. He was reaching backwards, trying desperately to reach his shoe. **

**It was then that I also noticed a sudden sharp bolt of pain shoot down my shin from my knee. I tried to shift in the chair I was also tied to, but try as I might I couldn't move into a position that didn't trigger the pain that was getting worse as my mind slowly comprehended what was happening. **

**Dad had woke up, found I was gone and probably heard the commotion outside. He went out to fond out what the fuss was, to find me unconscious on the floor, with Sam and dean with me. Then the knocked us all out, I should think, and tied us to chairs. Then he went out, by the looks of it. **

"**nearly got it dean?" Sam asked and in response he stretched further in his seat with a sense of renewed hope. **

"**just, another, inch, or, two." he puffed, stretching even further and making me wonder what was in his shoe. "got it!" he said and flashed a grin of triumph that wasn't really the sort of thing you wouldn't do in our situation. **

"**how many times have you two been tied to chairs?" I asked them, looking back and forth between both. Sam shrugged slightly. **

"**a few." he told me, obviously avoiding the subject. I sighed at the answer, before looking at dean to see what he was doing now. He shifted in his seat again so that he was sat back up and there was a high **_**shink**_** as a blade came from the thing in his hand, a pocket knife. **_**who carries a pocket knife in there shoes? **_**That was when I figured out what he was planning. he was planning to cut the ropes, to escape. While he tried that, I decided to also try and escape. I moved my hand, having noticed that the rope tying that hand was loose. I hoped that I would be able to pull my hand out, as I had double jointed fingers. After about half a minute dean broke the silence that had been steadily building. "damn it!" he said and moments later I heard something fall to the floor. The pocket knife. I looked back up. **

"**how far did you get?" Sam asked his brother and deans calm and slightly happy face fell. **

"**not far enough." he said. I looked back at my hand. In that half a minute I had managed get half way up my hand, nearly to my thumb. Both sam and dean started rubbing there ropes against the arms of the chairs. **

"**don't! you'll hurt yourself!" I told them quickly. Sam shrugged.**

"**at least we'll get out." he said. **

"**let me do it." I said and he blinked a couple of times. I saw dean smirk. **

"**no offence, princess, but what good will you do?" he asked and I huffed.**

"**double jointed fingers?" I asked him. "my rope is loose, I've almost got it." I said and looked back down at my hand, before carrying on worming my way out. **

"**your hurting yourself." Sam said when I had just slipped the rope over my knuckles. **

"**no. I can bend my fingers back more than this. I'll show you later if you want." I told him, trying to lighten the mood. It worked slightly as dean smirked some more. After another very long minute the rope finally slipped over the ends of my fingers. "yes!" I quietly shouted, forgetting why I was doing this. Sam shushed me and looked at the door and I started undoing my other hand. That was when I heard footsteps. My eyes wide I looked at the door, and time seemed to slow and as a desperate attempt to free myself in time I started undoing my legs. I heard the door swing open and looked up, to see my dad standing there, steadying himself slightly on the frame of the door and glaring at me in a way that had me leaning into the chair and wishing I could fall through the floor or turn invisible or just crawl into a small hole and curl up into a ball. But I couldn't do any of those things, instead I could simply watch.**

**-------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, and yes, I do actually have double jointed fingers, and thumbs to! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be really good but I cant write it unless you all vote on my poll! I'll be waiting! Cause if you don't vote I wont be able to write it. **

**Good supernatural fanfics : **

**This is cause I thought you guys might be annoyed at waiting and in a week im going camping so wont be able to update! All fanfics that I find good I shall write down. **

**1] ppg713--- has written a brilliant fanfic named shadows and regrets. **

**2]maz kazama----- wrote a VERY good fanfic named bait. **

**3]UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable--- all of her stories are good, im writing a sequel to one, by the way!**

**There are many more stories on my favs, so go check them out! I guarantee that every single one is good!**


	11. Chapter 11

Discalimer--- hahaha…

~*~

He staggered forward slowly, as if trying to draw out the punishment for running to some stranger. Time slowed further as he stopped in front of me, swaying drunkenly. As I watched he drew back his fist and it sailed slowly through the air towards me. I threw up my hands to try and block the hit and it suddenly grew very hot very quickly. I shut my eyes against the sudden light after being in the dark room for a while. When I finally realized that my fathers blow hadn't come I let my hands fall back to my lap and opened my eyes, looking round the room again. My father was slumped against the wall, his hair and clothes both slightly singed as if from fire, and Sam and Dean were both cowering in there chairs with their eyes closed. Dean sat up first and opened his eyes. Then he smirked.

"hey Sammy, I think I've figured out what her weird psychic thing is." dean said and Sam sat up to, turning in his seat to face dean. "super stretchy fingers!" he said and I saw Sam shake his head, his shoulders shaking slightly. "what?!" he asked and Sam turned to me.

"could you get us out?" he asked before lifting his wrists up off the chair as far as they would go. That was when I remembered what we were doing here.

"sure! Just a minute." I said before bending down and untying my own legs before standing up. Or trying to, only I put my weight on my right leg first and fell back down onto the chair instantly as fresh pain rocketed down my shin. I quietly chuckled to myself.

"you okay?" Sam asked and I nodded, still laughing to myself. Then I tried again, using my arms to hoist me up part way and using my left leg instead. Then I quickly turned on the spot and half limped towards where Sam was tied, only a couple of steps from me. I untied one of his arms then went to dean, knowing that Sam would be able to get out now. Once I had untied one of deans arms as well I went back to my chair and plonked myself down heavily. Sam stood and went over to my father, who was still lying in the same place. He took the mans wrist and quickly pressed a couple of fingers against it, checking his pulse. "he's just knocked out." Sam said before letting his arm go and standing, then turning round to face us both. Dean seemed to be stuck, still trying to untie his legs. Dad must have tied his legs tighter than he had me and Sam. Just then my dads hand wiped out and he grabbed Sam's leg tightly. I shrank back in my seat, ignoring my leg, and watched as Sam tripped, falling to the floor with a thud. Daniel stood up slightly shakily and rubbed his head. By this time Sam had recovered and had flipped over so that he was lying on his back. But dad wasn't looking, instead he was making his way towards me. Sam grabbed his leg as dad had to him and pulled him to the floor as well. I could tell dad was angry now.

"damn it!" dean cussed, still struggling with the ropes stopping him helping his brother. Sam was on his knees now, looming over my father. He clambered up just as my father did, both standing facing each other now. Dad shot out one of his fists and Sam ducked, before shoving my father who stumbled back a couple of steps. He tried to push Sam back, but lost his balance at the last moment and pitched forward, only managing to regain his composure at the last moment. Sam swung round and punched my father hard in the face. He growled, annoyed now, and charged Sam again in a desperate attempt to do at least a little damage. Sam ducked once again, looking slightly bored by his moves. As my father slowed Sam simply pushed him, not anticipating just how close the table was. There was a loud crack and my father fell, not getting off the floor again. Sam spun round and looked at Daniel, realizing what had happened when he saw his eyes, glazing over and staring up at the ceiling, his expression one of surprise. Moments later I, to, realized what had happened as I looked into eyes, completely void of life. Sam knelt down next to my now dead father and looked at him.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" he wailed quietly. "that wasn't supposed to happen…" he said. "I just, I just killed an innocent." dean interrupted him, and I silently thanked him.

"Sam, he was far from innocent." he said, still stuck in the chair but he didn't seem to care anymore. Sam nodded. Then he got back up and crouched in front of dean and untied the ropes that held his legs quickly. Then he stood and they both came over to me.

"Abbie?" Sam asked and knelt in front of where I sat. he was talking to me as if I were a six year old.

"yeah?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. He blinked a few times looking slightly confused.

"you wanna go? I mean… well… umm…" he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"what he's trying to say is do you want to leave with us or stay here." dean told me and I thought for half a minute.

"you." I said and they understood even thought I hardly knew what I meant myself. Sam got up and looked at me.

"can you walk?" he asked and I nodded before getting up, ready for pain this time. I ignored it and quickly got some of my clothes in a suitcase and taking it with me to the next room along. As I sat down on the bed nearest the door and put my suitcase next to me I saw dean lead sam to the kitchen and they muttered to each other for a few minutes. Sam shrugged before pulling away from dean and sitting in a chair. A cold breeze blew through the room and saw and dean looked up, as if waiting for something. The words

"thank you…" seemed to blow in on the wind, once again in my mothers voice. Then the wind was gone and I knew that my mother was someplace happier, and my father was with her. I smiled slightly before leaning over and bringing my knees up to my chest, once again ignoring the pain it brought with it.

~*~

thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated. This story is going much better than my others, and im sorry I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday when I wrote it, but my dad is trying to fix our camper van, so… nuf said I suppose.

Review review review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning I was woken by a smiling yet solemn dean wielding a polystyrene cup filled with what I could only guess was coffee. I took it happily and pulled myself up, propping my back against the headboard behind me.

"Thanks." I told him quietly before rubbing the sleep from my eyes and taking a gulp of the warm liquid. Pretty quickly after that I remembered what had happened in the last few days and why dean had looked slightly upset. Then something else dawned on me. Last night I had ended up sleeping on the couch, and yet this morning I was on the bed. I looked towards where Abbie hovered next to my bed.

"Didn't I fall asleep on my bed?" I asked her and she answered with an absent

"mmhmm," which I figured was the only explanation I was going to get so I let it slid, though I did keep on wondering how a beaten seventeen year old girl could lift a full grown man, especially one as tall as me.

That day the three of us did nothing. Well, we just sat and watched the TV anyway. Just as it got dark I decided to ask the question I knew that everyone had been wondering about all day.

"So, what do you want to do next?" I asked to both of them. Abbie shrugged.

"I was thinking we hit the road. You know, travel a bit." Dean said, and I nodded. "I mean, someone is going to realize David's missing sooner or later, and I really wouldn't want to still be here when they do." He said, looking towards me. It was obvious that he was thinking about the shape shifter in Laurence, the spirit in Baltimore and the bank robbery in Milwaukee. At her father's name I saw abbie flinch, but said nothing.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked abbie and she nodded.

"Well." Dean said, standing up. "If we're going on a road trip I think we should get an early night. Can I talk to you outside for a minute Sam?" he asked and I nodded, also getting up.

Having shut the door and turned to face dean outside, he immediately started talking to me, his voice low so that no-one could overhear.

"Have you noticed anything strange about abbie?" dean asked me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head slightly and raised his eyebrows in return.

"Including or not including the fact she can lift a full grown man." I asked him.

"Not including." He told me and I huffed.

"I don't know. She didn't seem to upset about the fact I killed her father. Far as I can tell she's winced a few times but that's it." I said and it didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for.

"No, I mean I don't think she slept at all last night." At that I frowned.

"Yeah, she did. We both saw her curle up on my bed and go to sleep." I told him, but he shook his head.

"We saw her curl up at the bottom of your bed. In the morning when I woke up she was already awake, sat on the couch doing something or other on her computer." He said, and I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, so tonight we stay up till abbie falls asleep." I told him and he nodded. With that we headed back inside. Abbie was in the bath room, her bag open on my bed. Dean went over to his bed and I simply stood there, confused as to where I would be sleeping. Just then abbie came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and tying back her hair as she walked. Her pajamas consisted of a strappy top and shorts, showing of her legs, arms and back. On them were purple/blue bruises; on her right leg were three, one stretching almost from her hip to her knee, the second going down her shin and the last by her ankle on the side of her leg. It was obvious that that was where he had kicked her. Them added with the sight of the other two, one on her left shoulder blade and the other the top of her arm, made me wonder who could do such a thing to a defenseless kid. Abbie looked up at me, her eyes filled with questions.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" she asked me.

"The bed, of course." I said, looking over to what had been my bed.

"No. that's not fair. You guys paid for the room, and that's your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." At that I shook my head and went over to the sofa. Behind me I heard her sigh before the springs on the bed creaked. I settled on the sofa, determined to make sure the abbie really did fall asleep.

"Hey, dude. Wake up, your drooling." Came the sound of deans voice and two people started laughing, one the giggle of a girl and the other was so obviously dean. I opened my eyes to see dean staring straight back at me, just inches away. I groaned and rolled over, once again noticing I was lying on my bed. And I had fallen asleep. Damn it, how hard could it be to stay up for a couple of hours? And yet apparently it was near impossible.

I'm back from my camping hols!!! I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but my muse seems to be just as mad as me. She had decided she wants me to write this story backwards. And so I have half of the last couple of chapters written and forced myself to write the last bit of this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes, but when I wrote this it was dark, and I mean like pitch black. I'm sorry if you don't get another update for a while, but don't blame e blame the muse. Also I realized where this story is set, if you get me.

Season 2 episode... actually I'm not sure. 'Folsom prison blues' it's called, though I'm not sure if I spelt it right.

Don't forget to review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

That day dean announced that we would be leaving, then pulled Sam over for a 'private chat' without me. I didn't mind, they were brothers after all. When they got back both looked very serious. I hid a frown and waited for them to speak first. Sam looked at dean, who raised his eyes brows at him, then Sam sighed.

"If you are coming on a trip with us, well, umm… it's just that-"

"What Sam is trying to say is that all those things that you were told was lurking in the dark as a kid are real." I stared at them, uncomprehending. "Vampires, werewolves, spirits, the lot." He told me, leaving me wondering how two people who had seemed so nice could be so… insane. And yet it made perfect sense. The flash of heat, my mother's voice? At the time I had thought I was the one going crazy.

"You okay?" Sam asked me and I nodded mindlessly, still working round the idea.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked them. Dean looked slightly shocked.

"No 'oh-my-god-you-guys-are-crazy'?" he asked me and I frowned.

"No. I think I believe you." I told them. Dean looked like there was more to say.

"Demons are real to." He said, and this time I really was shocked.

"No way! I'm sorry, but this time I don't believe you. Next you're going to tell me that unicorns exist to." I told them, wondering if they were crazy after all. Dean laughed.

"Now I'm certain they really aren't." He said.

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yeah, dean thought there might be a haunting at the house you used to live at." Sam said, looking like there might be more to it than that, but I decided not to ask.

"So you, what, Hunt demons for a living?" i asked and they both nodded together.

"Something like that." Sam said, looking off into the distance for a moment. The expression told me he was thinking about something that had happened in the past. Once again I didn't ask. After that we packed in silence. I was done first, as I knew where everything was that I needed. I sat on the bed for a minute before dean and Sam also finished.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked and I nodded before grabbing my bag and following Sam and dean out to a shiny black car. It was old, but quiet a nice car. It could have been worse. Dean opened the boot of the car and out his stuff in the car, and I followed. Once I was done I got in the back of the car. The doors of the squealed as they were shut by Sam and dean. When dean turned the key in the ignition I quietly braced myself for the kind of music that was bound to blare out of the speakers. As I waited I noted with certain unhappiness that there were no seat belts in the car. Just then the music started and I was pleasantly surprise, having expected much worse. It could have been so much worse, especially since this was two men picking the music. I vaguely knew the song that was on, and as dean pulled away from the curb he turned it up and opened the windows. I sat back in the seat, enjoying the music despite myself, having realized that I couldn't control my life forever and that I should just let whatever was going to happen. The next hour or so passed by in silence, and I watched out the window as I was taken further and further from the only place I had ever really known. Put I didn't mind, I was strangely happy. But that might have just been the lack of sleep and not the fact I was going on an adventure.

I am really sorry that this chapter is so long, but I had writers block and was finding it difficult to write. I have two last chapters written out at least, so soon the chapters will come fast. I might do a sequel, but you guys need to decide if I should or not.

Don't forget to review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

"Remind me again what we are searching for?" I asked Sam as we flicked through old, thread bare books, trying to be careful with them.

"Law on jinn or genies." Sam told me, not looking up from a book he was studying.

"I know that they like dark, damp places. That they are supposed to be able to grant wishes." I told him and he nodded. Just then Sam's mobile went off. He looked at the screen for a moment before answering.

"Dean. You find anything?" he asked quickly. "Okay, but if you don't call me soon I'm going to come look for you." He said then balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder and got a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down something before putting the pen down. He grabbed the phone then. "Okay, I got it. See you soon." He said before ending the call. Sam turned to me.

"Dean thinks he knows where the jinn is. He's gone to check the place out. What do you want to do while we wait for him to call back?" Sam asked me and I shrugged, then quickly looked at the time. Almost nine. I got up and went over to the TV before turning it on and flicking to the right channel. Adverts were on at the moment. Sam got up and sat next to me. "What are we watching?" he asked me.

"Bones. You ever seen it?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Oh, well it's good anyway." I told him. He nodded and I looked at the screen again. Half way through the program Sam started to get worried. I looked over to him.

"Dean will be fine. It's only been half an hour." I told him and he nodded absent mindedly. When an hour had passed I finally admitted that something had to be wrong. Sam got out a map and found out where the factory dean had said he was going to was, before figuring out the quickest route to get there.

"Stay here." He told me, getting a coat and a knife, coated in dried lamb's blood. "If dean gets back, ring me. If not stay here." Sam told me as he walked quickly towards the door. I felt a desperate need to go with him, but knew he wouldn't let me. Dean, at least, treated me like an adult and not like a little kid. He had even promised to teach me how to use different weapons. But for now I was on research duty, though I could tell Sam didn't like that either, it was obvious he was the research guy. Sam shut the door and I went back to watching the TV, switching to a channel where a rerun of an episode of 'angel' was on, seemingly for the whole night. There was nothing like a TV marathon to distract from the world. By the adverts I really had forgotten all about what was going on in the real world, even if it seemed like a TV show it's self. When Sam finally banged on the door four episodes later I was practically biting my nails I was so worried. I instantly got up and threw open the door, to see Sam with the impala keys in one hand and trying to support dean, who didn't look so good. I quickly helped Sam get dean inside and helped lay him on his bed. Once Sam had finished adjusting his brothers quilt so he wouldn't get cold Sam turned to me.

"Is he okay?" I whispered and hear dean laugh.

"I can hear you, ya know." He said his voice only slightly weak, as if he had a sore throat.

"Fine." I told him. "Are you okay?" I asked, and he laughed again, sounding a bit stronger.

"I'll be fine." He told me, sounding truthful. I nodded in his direction before going back to the couch. The TV was still on, so I turned the volume down a little. Sam didn't ask me whether or not I wanted to sleep on the bed, not that I would actually sleep anyway, he just sort of flopped onto it heavily. So I simply continued watching the TV, not wanting to go to sleep even though I hadn't slept in the last few days, not since my father died anyway.

Another short paragraph, and for that I'm sorry. The good news is that I have gotten past the writer's block I have had for the last two chapters and am writing quickly now. Who remembers the episode I'm writing about? I know I do. I'm sorry if I spelt the... um... 'Jinn' wrong. I didn't know how it was spelt.

Don't forget to review!!! And tell me if I should write sequel to, cause I honestly don't know if I should or not.


	15. Chapter 15

No matter how tiered I was from the days work I managed to stay awake. Long after dean started snoring and the only sound was the TV, I still waited to hear abbie's breathing slow, and yet it did not. Even though it was just turning light outside abbie still hadn't gone to sleep and I was feeling really tiered, my adrenaline rush had ebbed away hours ago. Dean had been right, abbie probably hadn't slept since I had killed her father. I felt saddened by the thought, because even though it had been accidental and he had been very bad to her, abbie still had to have lover her father in some way. I blocked the thoughts from my mind, as they were seriously not making me feel great. It was even brighter in the room now, and I decided to 'wake up' so that I could look for a next job. I closed my eyes before shifting under the quilt. Then I flung the cover off me and swung my legs round the side of my bed, running my hand through my hair. I pretended to rub the sleep from my eyes, before fixing a 'return-of-the-zombies' look on my face and getting up. Abbie barely looked at me when I walked past, and in the light from the TV I could see just how tired she really was. After a second she had managed to cover it up.

"Your up early." I told her and she shrugged. "What you watching?" I asked her, going to get some of the coffee that was already made on the counter. The pot was nearly empty, and I had heard her gut up a couple of times in the night. It was obvious that had been what she had been doing. Then I got the paper and one of the markers off the table and went back to sit next to abbie.

"Angel." She told me and I nodded, vaguely remembering it. From what I knew it was an old series about a vampire with a soul helping people. I watched bits and pieces of it as I searched the obituaries, but the only thing I could find were two freak accidents in the same house, killing two different people. I decided it was better than nothing and circled both bits of writing so that I could show dean later.

"Find anything?" abbie asked and I nodded.

"Hmm… maybe." I told her.

"Does that mean were leaving today?" she asked me quietly, and once again I nodded. I couldn't tell whether she was happy or not that we would be leaving so soon as her expression was blank and her voice was void of emotion. We didn't talk again after that, not until dean finally got up anyway.

"Hey, how long have you two been up?" he asked, still sounding tired.

"Couple of hours. I got something. Might be worth checking into." I told dean as he went into the kitchen, only to find the coffee pot was empty. He quickly made some more and got three cups full, one for each of us.

"What are you watching?" he asked us as I shuffled over to make room for him between me and abbie.

"Angel." We both said at the same time. Dean handed us both cups then went back for his own. I held mine, waiting for it to cool.

"When do we leave?" he asked as he sat down, being careful not to spill the hot liquid.

"Later, if your okay to drive." But he looked fine to me, maybe a little tired but apart from that his normal self. And so, an hour later the three of us were in the car, setting off to yet another town. A little while into the drive I turned around to see abbie asleep in the back. She looked peaceful and I was glad she had finally gone to sleep, but there was obviously I reason she hadn't before now. I cringed at the dreams I had had after jess' death. But I also knew that just staying awake wouldn't help any, the dreams would still be there when you finally fell asleep, no matter how long you had tried to stay awake.

I'm sorry that it was yet another short chapter. There are only a few more left, all of which I have already written up, by the way. I still need to know whether or not to do a sequel, so please tell me!!!!!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


	16. Chapter 16

I felt stupid for having fallen asleep. The nightmare was worse than I thought it would have been, too. But there was nothing I could do about that, just try not think about it or make any sudden movement when I woke up. Then I realized what it was that had woken me. The car had stopped moving and we were parked outside a dinner. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since, well, this morning. It was dark outside, raining lightly to.

"Dude don't forget the extra onions this time." Dean said, handing Sam some money.

"Were the ones who are gunna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." I laughed and both men turned to face me.

"Morning princess." Dean said to me and I nodded.

"Hey, you want anything?" Sam asked and I nodded. Then I thought for a minute.

"Umm… just a burger, thanks." I said and Sam nodded. He turned to get out of the car.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." Sam got out without saying anything, smiling a little. "Bring me some pie!" dean shouted after him. Then dean turned the music up and quietly sang along, no that I could actually hear him. The music made talking impossible. After about ten minutes Sam still hadn't come back, and I could tell dean was starting to worry. He turned the music back down and went to get out. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I told him, and he sat back, nodding. Another five minutes passed and Sam still hadn't come back. This time I let dean get out.

"Stay with the car." He told me before shutting the door and walking to the door of the dinner. I sat back and waited. After a few minutes I suddenly smelt sulfur, strongly to. I went to reach for the door when suddenly everything went black.

The day was misty. The clouds hung low in the sky. I looked around me with a weird since I was not where I should be, but I shoved it to the back of my mind and instead got up. I was in a small village, with dark houses surrounding me and the smell of damp thick in the air. Thinking it was just another dream I decided to go with it, to do what it wanted me to. I wondered for a couple of minutes, looking out for anyone, scared at any sudden movement. In the distance I heard banging and something creak, but I ignored both sounds. Then someone screamed. Birds flew off the houses as there quiet was disrupted, then the sound of someone banging on wood and pleading to get out. I followed the noise, to find Sam stood next to some man, holding the girl who had been making the noise.

"Guess you guys know each other." The man said as Sam pulled away from the weeping girl.

"Yeah." Sam said, then noticed me. He nodded before turning back to the girl, who looked and sounded completely freaked. I let him have a conversation with the panicked girl who was named Ava for a minute. Then she saw me and the other man.

"Hey." He said, flapping a hand at her. "Andy." He said, and I followed his lead.

"Abbie." I told her. She nodded and turned back to Sam, who she seemed to know from somewhere else.

"Okay. What's happening?" she asked, which I thought was a good question. Sam paused for a minute.

"I um… I don't really know yet…" I stopped listening when he said then, not really caring. I looked round the village some more as Sam talked to Ava and Andy, noting for the first time that there were no villagers, that the place was deserted.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" someone shouted, interrupting whatever Sam had to say. And with that we all ran towards the voice and a whole heap load of trouble.

Everyone has to remember this episode, right? Yeah, this fanfic is drawing to a close, with only one chapter left. I hope liked it, because I know I quite liked writing it.

Don't forget to review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

That night.

While Sam and Jake went outside to go and find Ava, me and Andy stayed behind. I really didn't want to go outside in the pitch black, especially after what had just happened to that girl named Lilly. Whilst Andy went to cheek the hall for what had to have been the sixth time since the two left, I went over to the wall and slid down, exhausted both mentally and physically. Of to the left a floor board creaked, and thinking it was a demon I quickly went to hid. But when the figure finally came into view it was just Ava. She went over to the window and held her hand up, then using two fingers she went to draw a line through the salt.

"Ava!" Andy said when he saw her, not realizing the danger he was in. "where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?" he walked towards her as Ava turned round. I was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, I heard you," she told Andy, the look on her face was different, more sinister. Andy figured out what was happening then. Even though all I could see was his back I could tell. He took a hesitant step back as Ava reached up and put her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes. Behind her through the window I could see that well known dark smoke collecting, swelling. It billowed through the line in the salt like a living thing.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked quietly, still backing away. The smoke changed then, into that little girl we had seen before. She raced forward so quickly she was a blur, and was upon Andy before I could blink. Andy fell back, and as the girl tore into him Ava smiled. I screamed as I watched the light leave Andy's eyes, but soon stopped as the scream turned into sobs. Ava looked up, directly at me and as I watched her nose started bleeding as the demon charged me, knocking me to the ground. The sound of my screams were doubled as a white hot pain flared, and I was hoping that maybe, just maybe I could warn Sam about Ava before it was too late.

I skidded to halt in the hall, grabbing the door frame for support. Looking round the room I took in the scene. Ava was stood, tears running down her face as she looked up at me. Two bodies lay on the floor, cut up and bloodied. It would have been impossible to tell who the two people had been if not for the fact that the demon who had done this had left both faces intact. The bodies belonged to Andy and abbie. I rushed over to abbie, lifting her up to sit and holding her. Because her head was next to my ear I heard her take a stuttering breath, then another.

"Abbie?" I whispered and her breathing picked up slightly.

"Sam…" her voice was a breathless whisper and I knew that she was close to dying. "Sam… it, it was Ava…" she said and I took a moment to process what she had said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ava, did this…" she said before going limp in my arms, her breathing stopping completely. She was gone. I laid her back on the ground carefully before turning to Ava, felling a single tear running down my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly, walking towards her.

"I don't know." She told me, sniffing, her voice slightly high pitched than normal.

"How'd that thing get in?" I asked her, looking round the room and then out of the window behind her where the black smoke was vanishing. "Where were you?"

"I went to get some water from the well, I was only gone, like, two minutes." she told me. Could tell that was a lie, we had gone past the well whilst looking for her. She covered her mouth with a hand, tears streaming thick and fast. Just then Jake appeared behind Ava, stood in the doorway.

"Its okay, Ava, I'm here now." I told her, going to hug her. 'It was Ava' I mouthed to Jake as I hugged Ava. He nodded. When I stood back she nodded and wiped away some of the tears. As Jake came up behind her a looked away, but I still heard the 'crack', a sharp sound in the quiet. When I turned back Ava was on the floor. I didn't look at her, instead made for the door. I could hear Jake following me. I couldn't believe Ava had killed those people. She had seemed so normal, if there was such a thing as normal. And yet she had killed Lilly, abbie, Andy and who knows how many others I cold blood. As we got out of the house I told Jake my plan to leave, about how Ava had been controlling the demon all along. And yet Jake seemed to have the idea that I would turn on him, that I would kill him. To try and stop him I did something really stupid, I took out the knife I had found and he also put down his weapon. For a moment I actually thought he wasn't going to fight, and how wrong I had been. I knew I probably couldn't win. He was super strong, and soon he had dislocated my shoulder. Suddenly he was down, on the floor and not getting up. I saw the knife and makeshift crowbar and quickly went over to where they were lying in the mud. I picked up the crowbar and as I turned saw that Jake had got up. I swung it, hitting Jake so hard he fell to the ground, knocked out. I stood above him, raised the crowbar, then realized what I was doing, that I was going to let the demon win and dropped it on the floor.

"SAM!" I heard. It was dean. Dean can't be here, he can't. But I turned round anyway, and there he was bobby beside him. I walked up to them and dean said my name again.

"Dean!" I said, smiling. Dean and bobby suddenly looked scared.

"Sam look out!" dean said and suddenly there was a pain, white hot, that engulfed everything around it, everything but dean's face. Suddenly I was looking directly at dean, half hearing him call my name, over and over, then I was just,

Gone.

So this is what its like to die.

There was no pain, just, nothing.

Nothing at all…

Thank you all for reading, and please tell me if you want me to write a sequel, and yes that is the very end. I know I probably got something wrong, and I'm sorry if I did.

Thank you again for reading!!!!

By lana123, with slight help from sophie-jane-xX [hehe]


	18. Chapter 18

sorry to disappoint everyone, this is not another chapter. however i have written the first few chapters of a sequel to why me so check it out, it is uploaded to the site!!


End file.
